


四次他们达成共识，一次依旧各有打算

by purplesheep22



Series: 大佬与法医 [2]
Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Domestic, Jax Teller in Sons of Anarchy, M/M, Phil Hendricks in Thorne
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22
Summary: 日常小事。私设众多。非常抱歉，应该暂时不会补完全篇了。





	1. 买菜

 

1.

       “你觉得呢？”亚瑟一手提着一袋土豆，“是要肯特郡的，还是骑士镇的？”

       比尔叹了一口气：“左边那包看上去不错。”

       当卡美洛的老大说要亲自下厨，邀请同去购买食材的时候，就算比尔刚结束十六小时的值班，十分渴望冲个澡，睡一觉；他的好奇心依旧更胜一筹。锁上停尸间的大门，他便跨坐到了骑着机车的亚瑟身后。

       这顿饭显然不只是给他们两人准备的。比尔打量着几乎半满的大号手推车，又看了看依然埋首在蔬菜区挑挑拣拣的年轻男人。

       “我说——”

       “本地番茄？还是意大利的？”又是那种充满期待，让他不愿拒绝的眼神。

       但他真的没法再进行第二个小时的“二选一”对话了。

       “选你喜欢的就好，我都行。”

       也许是他因为疲惫而紧皱的眉头，也许是单手叉腰的不耐烦的动作。亚瑟随手将一袋西红柿扔给他，低头耸耸肩：“对不住了，伙计。只是背缺他们几个都要来，我可能有点儿……”

       比尔这才明白对方今晚的真正计划，刚准备道歉，就听到，

       “——嘿，放轻松点儿，小伙子们。”（Oi! Easy, boys! ）

       是了，工作日上午的Tesco Metro, 大都是退休的老年人。比尔闻声看去，一位年长女士正不赞成地看着他们俩。准确地说，看着比尔。

       他举起双手，后退了两步，听见亚瑟轻快的“一切都很好，阿婆”。

       女士又瞥了他一眼，提着篮子往结账那边去了。

       “看来你是我们俩之间公认的弱势方了。”现在货架间又只有他们两人了。比尔推着车走过去。

       他穿着短袖，花臂一览无余，胸口的图案大概也从宽松的领口冒了出来。而亚瑟可怜兮兮地拿着一小把芹菜和一大瓶草莓酸奶，肌肉全部藏在洗得软绵绵的花格子长袖衬衣下面。

       “来吧，还需要买些什么？”那些人都是与亚瑟出生入死的兄弟，这顿饭的意义不比寻常。

       而对方笑起来：“看来不是所有男人都是残忍的野兽。”

       他毫不客气的回敬：“挑三拣四也不只是女人的专利。”

       还有那头金发。比尔忍不住伸手揉了揉。不上发蜡的时候，就像幼犬的软毛一样耷在脑袋上。

 


	2. 起夜

 

2.

       比尔醒来的时候，天空还是全黑的。只有隐隐约约的霓虹灯，从半拉着帘子的窗口照进房间。

       浴室里有淅淅沥沥的水声，大概是亚瑟打算冲澡走人吧。

       比尔翻了个身。

       这是他们俩第一次一起过来，从亚瑟成为楼下酒吧的新股东之后。他对浴缸的尺寸颇为满意，这多半也是对方在半夜舞池变得拥挤时拉着他上楼，而不是去他家的原因。

       水声还在响着。

       不对，比尔撑坐起来，套上裤子，光脚猫到了紧闭的卫生间门口。

       ——持续稳定的水流声。

       比尔猛地撞开门，啪地摁开电灯。没等他看清情况，就被大力掼到了墙上。

       “搞什么！”是他熟悉的声音，但比平日里更加低沉。

       凶猛的力道来得快也去得快。他回过头，亚瑟的表情可能比他自己更充满惊慌；而更显眼的，是对方发红的眼眶。

       “你到底在……”比尔止住话头，朝对方走了几步，而亚瑟却下意识地后退，跌坐回了马桶盖上。

       “小亚？”他跟着蹲下来，看着对方闭上眼，缓慢地摇着头，低垂的睫毛因为被水沾湿而服帖地挨着脸颊。

       “我没事。”他微微睁开眼，避开比尔的视线，盯着地面。

       可惜他们已经不再有那种围着木桌跳舞的小心谨慎，交谈时各留一步，界限明确，点到即止。

       “白天发生了什么吗？湿棍他们都还好？”他追问道。

       “不是。”简单干硬的回答。

       “你的父母？”他接着尝试，“又梦到他们了？”

       亚瑟不说话了。

       他知道亚瑟的叔叔在对方还是个小孩子的时候叛变夺权。也许他当时还太小，不记得具体发生了什么，但孤儿长大成人，二十年后再度夺回旧日帮派的经历，一定不是未曾亲身体验过的人所能想象的。

       比尔拉起他的手，一根根掰开手指，露出掌心那道陈年伤疤来。

       “父亲从我手中拿走的匕首，”他突然开口，摊开另一只手，让比尔看见两只手上对称的伤痕，“是我六岁的生日礼物，得用两只手才能握住。刀刃锋利得很。”

       “妈妈已经死了，”他勾了勾嘴角，依然看着别处，“沃帝根一向喜欢她，干净利落的一枪，然后是落水的声音。我再没找到她。”

       “之后父亲叫我快跑，”他干哑地笑了两声，“很简单的过程，是吧。他们说他最后是自杀的，就用那把匕首，其他的跟我记住的差不了多少。”

       他停了下来，比尔也没有出声。一时间，房间里只有他们两人的呼吸和流淌不止的水声。

       “我上周找到了那把刀，比尔，”他站起身来，关掉水龙头，向后靠在洗手台上，“早就卖出去的祖宅要改建，放空水塘之后发现了这么一个箱子。除了那把匕首之外，还有沃帝根的婚戒，堂妹小时候的卡通画，以及他和乌瑟在毕业典礼时的合照。”

       “当我确认沃帝根已死的时候，我什么感觉都没有。计划很顺利，没人会怀疑到我们头上来。但我……”他茫然地抬起头，像是要从比尔眼中寻求确认似的，“真他妈不正常。”（we really _are_ fucked-up.）

       比尔稳稳迎上他的目光，在对方忍不住想要躲开时托住他的脸颊，让他无法转头移开视线。

       “哪里有完全正常的人呢，或多或少，我们都活在‘正常’的界限之外。”（We are _all_ fucked-up, one way or another）

       “是吗？”他撇了一下嘴角。当比尔凑近，在他的额头上落下一个吻的时候，闭上了眼睛。

       也许，比尔想着，有朝一日，他也能给对方讲讲那些触目惊心的凶杀，匿名的死亡威胁，以及那天听见枪响，冲进房间，看见好友呆愣地举枪对准已经被谋杀的嫌犯。

       “来吧，”他看着他深吸了一口气，重新睁开眼睛，“跟我回家去，我给你准备了个小东西——不过你的烤箱可能需要彻底地清洗一次。”

       他暂时没能看到孩子气的笑脸，但对方眼神中的木然已经渐渐散去。

       “生日快乐，小亚。”

 

 

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉，这篇应该不会接着写下去了。
> 
> 大纲里的剧情大概是：  
> 3\. 机车聚会，发动机声音很吵。比尔在验尸间很烦躁，但亚瑟顺路来给他送饭了。所以心情又好起来啦。  
> 4\. 比尔捡回来一只奶猫，离不得人，于是亚瑟只好搬去同住。有一点吃醋，也有生活中各自的诡异习惯。但爱屋及乌嘛，不知不觉就觉得对方在家里相处起来还蛮可爱。  
> +1. 他俩正巧找了同一位纹身师，都没有告诉对方身上新墨痕的意义。(都是与对方相关的) 
> 
> 以上。


End file.
